The present invention generally relates to awning assemblies of the type to be mounted to a substantially vertical support surface and, more specifically, to such awning assemblies which drain water from a canopy.
There are a number of known awning assemblies that support an awning or canopy to create a sheltered area. An inner end of the canopy is typically secured to a wall and an outer end of the canopy is typically secured to a roller assembly. The roller assembly is supported at its ends by support arms for movement between a retracted position, wherein the roller assembly is disposed adjacent the wall, and an extended position, wherein the roller assembly is extended out away from the wall. When the roller assembly is in the retracted position, the canopy is rolled-up on the roller assembly. When the canopy is in the extended position, the canopy is unrolled from the roller assembly and extends between the wall and the roller assembly. These awning assemblies are often designed for use with movable support structures such as, for example, recreation vehicles, travel trailers, mobile homes, and the like, but are also usable with fixed structures.
Water typically collects on the extended canopy during rainfall. The water pools on the canopy and the natural deflection of the canopy and the roller tube caused by the weight of the canopy, roller tube and collected water. The weight of the pooled water may cause damage to the awning assembly and also should be drained prior to retracting the awning assembly. To remove the water from the canopy, operators often push the canopy upwards, with a pole or stick, to raise the deflected portion to a height that allows the water to drain over a side of the canopy. This method of removing water often damages the canopy, is time consuming, and may cause discomfort by splashing water onto the operator. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved awning assembly which automatically drains collected rain water from a canopy.
The present invention provides an awning assembly which automatically lowers an edge of a canopy under a predetermined weight so to remove some of the collected weight. According to the present invention, the awning assembly includes a canopy having an inner edge for connection at a wall and an outer edge. The outer edge of the canopy is supported by an arm assembly. The awning assembly is adapted to lower an edge of the canopy under a predetermined weight collected on the canopy such that some of the collected weight is removed from the canopy.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the awning assembly further comprises an elastic assembly connected to the arm assembly. The elastic assembly cooperates with the arm assembly to automatically change the effective length of the arm assembly when the predetermined weight has collected on the canopy so to cause an edge of the canopy to lower to remove some of the collected weight from the canopy.
According to another aspect of the invention the predetermined weight is in a range of 8 pounds to 50 pounds.
According to a further aspect of the invention the effective length of the arm assembly changes by at least three inches when the predetermined weight has collected on the canopy.
According to a still further aspect of the invention the arm assembly can be a pair of arm assemblies and the awning assembly can further comprises a canopy rod. The canopy rod is connected to the canopy and has opposite ends each supported by one of the arm assemblies. Additionally, the arm assemblies can include a vertically extending base arm connected to the wall, a bottom arm having an inner end pivotally connected to the base arm, an extended arm having an inner end pivotally connected to the bottom arm and an outer end connected to and supporting the canopy rod. The top arm has an inner end pivotally connected to the base arm above the bottom arm and an outer end pivotally connected to the extended arm. Further, the top and/or bottom arm can include a second member slidably connected to a first member wherein the elastic assembly is connected to the first and/or the second member. Still further, the second member can be slidably movable with respect to the first member in a telescoping manner.
According to another aspect of the present invention the elastic assembly includes a rack attached to the second member, a pinion attached to the first member and engaging the rack, and a spring attached to the pinion. The spring can be a torsion spring.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention the extended arm includes a first member and a second member pivotally connected, and the spring assembly is connected to at least one of the members.
According to a further aspect of the present invention at least one of the arm assemblies includes a strut having an inner end connected to the wall and an outer end connected to the top arm. Alternatively, the inner end of the strut can be connected to the arm assembly.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention the canopy rod includes two bars pivotally connected at their inner ends and have outer ends supported by the arm assemblies and the spring assembly is connected to at least one of the bars.
According to another aspect of the present invention each of the arm assemblies includes a rafter arm having an inner end pivotally connected at the wall and an outer end pivotally connected to a support arm. The support arm has an outer end connected to and supporting the canopy rod and an inner end connectable at the wall. Additionally, at least one of the support arm can include a lock assembly operable to keep at least one of the support arm from changing effective length when the awning assembly is loaded. Further, the second member can be slidably moveable with respect to the first member in a telescoping manner.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the canopy has an inner edge for connection at the wall. The outer edge of the canopy is connected to the canopy rod. The canopy rod has opposite ends supported by a pair of air assemblies. Each arm assembly includes a rafter arm and a support arm. Each rafter arm has an inner end pivotally connected to the wall and an outer end pivotally connected to the support arm. The support arm has an outer end connected to and supporting the canopy rod and an inner end connectable to the wall. One of the support arms is made of a resilient flexible material such that the support arm deflects to reduce the effective length when a predetermined weight has collected on the canopy.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention the awning assembly comprises a canopy having an inner edge for connection at a wall. An outer edge of the canopy is supported by a pair of arm assemblies and is connected to a canopy rod. The canopy rod has opposite ends each supported by one of arm assemblies. The canopy rod includes a bar having a section made of a resilient flexible material such that the canopy rod automatically deflects when a predetermined weight has collected on the canopy. The deflection causes an edge of the canopy to lower so to remove some of the collected weight from the canopy.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention the awning assembly comprises a canopy having an inner edge for connection at a wall. At least one arm assembly supports an outer edge of the canopy. The canopy has a section made of a material of higher elasticity than a remaining portion of the canopy. The higher elastic section of the canopy stretches more than the remaining portion to form a valley in the canopy when a predetermined weight has collected on the canopy.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention the awning assembly comprises a canopy having an inner edge for connection at a wall and an outer edge connected a canopy rod. The canopy rod has angularly extending grooves in which the outer edge of the canopy is connected. The canopy rod has opposite ends which are supported by a pair of arm assemblies. The grooves can twist between about 90 degrees and 180 degrees about the canopy rod.